Of wolves and Riches
by Wyverx-Dragon
Summary: 6th year. Remus is a Beauxbaton, filthy rich and arrogant... Or is he. What happens when he comes to Hogwarts? Slash! Remus/Sirius in later chapters.
1. Where beginnings meet ends

**Title:** Of Wolves and riches

**Rated**: M. Slash. Don't like., don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Characters/pairing**: Hp universe. Sirius/remus and OC this is in 7th year.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine, just taking them for a spin ;-)

**Summary:** Remus is a Beauxbaton and comes to Hogwarts as an exchange student. He's filthy rich and dislikes everything he sees at Hogwarts... Or is he.  
I'm Dutch and this piece is not beta'd so please don't hang me for some mistakes!

Of Wolves and riches

Chapter 1: Where beginnings meet ends

Remus Lupin was a well respected Bauxbaton and loved the respect he could force off of people. He strutted through the halls of the school like he owned it and nobody seemed brave enough to argue on that.

The students were gathered up in the beautifully decorated dining room for an announcement.

The headmistress, Amandine Prideaux, glided into the great hall and immediately all the students rose from their seats and fell silent.

Amandine cleared her throat and motioned for the students to sit down.

"We are glad to announce today, Hogwarts accepted our invitation to welcome exchange students. In a few weeks time we will decide which of you will be send to Hogwarts. Let me remind you all that only the best will be chosen to represent our fine school. I expect everyone to work hard and show you are worth going to Hogwarts. As an addition to our plan for exchange students, Hogwarts will send 5 student here themselves for the same reason and purpose. I expect you to be on your best behaviour and make our guests feel like home. This will be all, back to classes everyone."

Amandine clapped her hands and all the students went back to their usual schedule.

Remus was not pleased with this announcement. He loathed the idea that he could be picked to go abroad.

One of his closest friends Fabien Roux walked next to him and thought of a way to start a conversation with Remus. He knew very well Remus hated the idea of going to Hogwarts. The only problem was, Remus was a star student. Never late, always polite and he had the highest grades of the entire school.

Fabien knew Remus was agitated to say the least and he didn't want for him to blow up in his face. He glanced at his face every few paces and with a heavy sigh he decided he was going to risk it.

"Remus", Fabien started hesitant. "Remus, don't be upset. They might not even send you abroad". Remus stopped dead in his tracks while Fabien kept on walking. Fabien closed his eyes briefly, stopped and slowly turned around, waiting for Remus to lecture him. He wasn't one of the brightest kids around but Remus liked him because he would do anything to please him.

"I do not wish to hear anything about this from you", Remus hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you make yourself useful instead. Go and get my cloak from my room, it's cold out and we have to walk the grounds for next class."  
He loved giving him orders. Besides he was so angry he needed Fabien to go away for a while. He wasn't planning on going to next class. He was thinking of a plan to terrorize the whole exchange student thing.  
Fabien sighed, bowed his head and went to get his coat. Remus smiled at the pathetic sight and then started in the opposite direction.

He had it all planned out. He would get into a fight and thus be ruled out as a potential exchange student. Now he just needed to push the right buttons on someone who wasn't afraid to get into a fight. But before he could even think of someone he walked right into Professor Romain. Remus excused himself and when he looked up and realized who he had bumped into he backed up a few steps.

"Professor! I'm sorry I didn't see you comm..." but Remus didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Professor Romain closed in on him which forced Remus to back up into the wall. His breath hitched.  
"I know what you're trying to do Lupin and I'm telling you now that it's not going to work" Professor Romain whispered.

Remus swallowed thickly. He'd forgot all about Romain. Somehow the man always knew what he was up to. He also knew he'd love to see Remus go purely for his own pleasure. He knew what Remus was, where Remus came from, what he did and didn't do. He knew everything and Remus feared that one day he would reveal all of that.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about" Remus said boldly "I was just on my way to classes when I realized I forgot my cloak and.." again he didn't get a chance to finish his excuse because professor Romain came even closer and slipped a slim piece of silvery metal from underneath his robes and Remus sunk even more into the wall.  
"No excuses Lupin or I will make one" Romain said. "If you so much as blink at the wrong person I will personally take care that you.."

"Remus! Professor! I uuhm I ah.. Remus I got your cloak. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important Professor but we have to hurry to class. We're going to be late for.." but Fabien also didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.  
"Silence", Romain ordered. He turned his head a little to see which incompetent fool dared to interrupt his little private chat.  
"I..I'm sor.." Fabien started again. Romain rolled his eyes. How could this kid be in this school in the first place.  
"OUT!NOW!" Romain barked. Fabien was startled by his professors outburst and ran out of the hallway.  
Romain turned back to his victim for a final warning.  
"Run along now Lupin., I'll be watching you in case you forget", and to sympathize his point he licked Remus's jaw from chin to ear and disappeared.

Remus resisted the urge to wipe his face and took a couple of ragged breaths. He knew he was being watched. He pushed himself off the wall and anything but ran down the hallway to catch up with Fabien.

_Hogwarts_

Sirius Black yawned. He was bored out of his head as they were currently lectured by a ghost that called himself a professor. He elbowed his friend next to him who had dozed off. James was startled out of his slumber, sprung up out of his seat and shouted "That will be 5 tablespoons of ground horn..."

James's head turned a bright red colour as he realized what he did.

"Yes thank you so much Mr Prottle that will be quite allright" Professor Binns said and returned to his monotone lecture.  
James thumped back into his seat and glared at Sirius who couldn't do anything but laugh at his best friend.

"This ain't funny, Black" James hissed angrily.

"No mate it's not, this is hilarious" Sirius laughed.

_Later__ that day_

James and Sirius were sitting in the great hall eating dinner when professor Dumbledore rose from his seat for an announcement.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I have a very pleasant announcement to make" Dumbledore started.  
"Pigs can finally fly!" Sirius shouted as an answer to Dumbledores statement.  
Nearly everyone in the great hall laughed hence some Slytherins. Even Dumbledore smiled at the little joke.

"Yes thank you Mr Black, If you please I'd like to make my announcement" and he semi bowed at Sirius who kindly bowed back at his Headmaster.  
"Beauxbaton, the wizardingschool in France send us an invitation to host some exchange students." The room burst out in exited chatter which soon died down when Dumbledore raised his arms.

"In a few weeks from now we will receive 5 students who will participate in our classes. They are curious as to how their magic might differ from ours and, of course, like to know more about our beautiful country. I hope, and wish you all to welcome them with open arms." The great hall applauded to Dumbledores speech.

"However" he started again and the applause died down again. "This also means some of our students will go to Beauxbatons." And the hall grew deadly silent.

"We will send 5 students to Beauxbatons to sniff up a different culture and offer a chance to expand your horizons. We, the teachers, will decide which students will go to Beauxbatons. Please try your very bests. In 2 weeks time we will announce the 5 students who are to go abroad. Please enjoy your meals and off to bed." Dumbledore finished his speech and returned to his seat.

James and Sirius looked at Dumbledore like he just brought them their Christmas gifts early.

So that's 5 people to prank.

"I think I just died and went to prankster heaven" James said with a look of total glee on his face.  
"We've got to get planning right away!"Sirius said as he shook James.  
James' face suddenly turned from glee to shock as he peered at a spot right over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius knew what was coming but turned anyway. There was a pretty red headed girl standing right behind him with a very angry look on her face.

"Sorry" the boys spoke simultaneously.

-oOo-

Please leave a comment. I like to know if I'm doing the right thing with this story. It's been a while since I've wrote anything because I was so disappointed how my last story turned out.  
Please give me all the tips you can miss!

Thanx for reading!


	2. Life through a spyglass

Disclaimer: Not mine, just taking them for a spin

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just taking them for a spin

Chapter 2: Life through a spyglass

Remus sighed and stretched his tired limbs. The days had flown by. Tomorrow they would announce the 5 names of students to go to Hogwarts.

Remus stared out of the window for a while, lost in his thoughts. There had been a few incidents with Romain over the past few weeks. He seemed to run into him a lot more often these days. Remus made it a habit to go around in small groups. He left the classrooms first to avoid being cornered again.

Fabien had been there all along. He never said anything about the incident in the hallway with Romain, but from that point on he stuck with Remus almost everywhere. Remus was thankful for that but never let it be noticed.  
Fabien touched his arm to wake him from his musing. When Remus turned his head, Fabien smiled a small smile at him and returned to his work.

Remus continued staring at him with a frown on his face. Sometimes he didn't understand why Fabien insisted on staying so close to him. He treated him like dirt while he was no better then him.

"Please finish your work, homework," and the professor waved her wand at a blackboard behind her," Is on the blackboard. Class dismissed."

Remus packed his books and quill. He didn't rush out of the classroom like he did so often these last weeks.  
Fabien was already waiting for him, packed and all.  
Remus sighed again and got up out of his seat. He heaved his backpack on one shoulder and nodded at Fabien to let him know he was ready.

When they rounded a corner a silvery announcement was floating in the air.

'Due to the meeting about our exchange students classes are dismissed.'

There were some quiet cheers and everybody went to their own dormitory. Remus and Fabien walked side by side quietly. Fabien had also started to dislike the idea of Remus going away. He was always around him and he didn't have anyone else. Of course Remus had loads of friends, but they always seem to ignore him. He sighed. Oh well, he would have to make the best of it.

Back in their dorm, Remus let himself fall face first on his bed. Fabien decided he wasn't going to try to talk to him. He thought is was best to leave him be for the time being. He left his books unpacked, changed his robes for an easy sweater and went downstairs to get something to eat.

When Remus heard Fabien leaving he turned on his side. He rubbed his face and raked his hair back.

Maybe this whole going abroad thing wasn't so bad. He was freed of Romain and his surrounding. Of course he had to keep up appearances for his fellow exchange students, but he felt he could let his reigns go just a bit when he was there.

Nobody knew him there anyway.

But what about Fabien.  
He never left his side and he probably didn't have friends of his own.

Remus sighed again. How was he going to do this. He needed to breathe but he didn't want to leave Fabien to his own devices.

He frowned at himself.  
He was starting to get weak. Why the hell did he think about Fabiens feelings.

He turned on his back, arms spread wide. He closed his eyes and with another heavy sigh he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_Hogwarts_

Sirius and James stumbled into their dormroom.

"See, I told you so" James exclaimed.

Sirius walked over to an occupied bed and shook the boy laying inside it. "Geez Pete, slept through dinner again?" he said.

Peter woke with a start and spoke some sort of protest nobody would ever understand.

"Talking in code again, Pete" Sirius said while he jumped on his own bed and grabbed a magazine. "Maybe you should hold out his dinner under his nose, that might wake him up" he laughed.

James walked over to his bed and bowed over his friend. "Peeeeeete, wakey wakey love," James cooed. Peter stirred and mumbled something about 5 more minutes. "Come on sweetheart you never miss out on food," and James opened up the package of food. "Mmmmm, delicious," James continued and took a sandwich out of the package.

This time Peter woke up fully and sat up straight, looking at James who held a big sandwich a few inches from his open mouth.

James blinked. "Ah, finally. You want?," and Peter shook his head full of enthusiasm. James handed him the sandwich carefully and patted him on the head. "There, there honey you eat your sandwich".

Peter suddenly stopped chewing and eyed James suspiciously. He swallowed thickly. "Tell me you didn't put anything in this. I will have your head if you did James."

James took on a pose of pure shock. "Why Peter, would I, little ol' me do something like that?"  
Peter looked at him angrily. James smiled. "It was Sirius's idea, not mine," he said and held up his hands in defeat. Peter sprung up from his bed and pushed aside a laughing James.

Sirius already saw this coming and pointed his wand at him. "It's only a colour potion," he said while still reading his magazine. "Your hair will turn every colour there is and then it will disappear. You shouldn't sleep through dinner.. or lunch... or breakfast, it's your own fault." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

He had adapted that pureblooded superior look on his face and turned towards Peter slightly. All Peter could do was stand defeated in the middle of the room with a grinning James next to him.

"Please tell me it will be quick" Peter said deflated. James laughed out loud and clapped him on his shoulder. He never answered him but walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You missed out on an announcement too, you know," Sirius said. Peter shrugged "Probably not important anyway, most of them only are about magic in the hallways and stuff."

"No no, this was kind of interesting. Beauxbaton is sending some exchange students and in return Hogwarts will do the same." And he eyed Peter to see if he was even thinking of being a candidate. Peter sucked at almost everything. The only thing he did well was sleep and being pranked. Somehow he didn't seem to care about that.

Peter shrugged again and turned towards his bed. "Well, new victims for you then. Nothing important there.I'm going back to bed, goodnight." And Peter slipped back into bed.

Sirius left his magazine and laid back on his bed. He folded his hands behind his head and he left out a small sigh. He knew he could be the exchange student himself.  
That would mean no pranks and being away from his friends. They would probably think it would be best to send either him or James abroad.

Less trouble and maybe they thought he would finally give up pranking and become serious. He smiled a little at the pun. He didn't escape that damned house to be put right again.

He closed his eyes, this was not something he wanted to think about now. Soon he found himself asleep. Dreaming about strange schools and choking rules.

_A few weeks later at Hogwarts_

Everybody was giddy. They all sat in the great hall waiting for the professors to arrive to make the announcement. The only one who seemed positively disgruntled was Sirius.

Lily slipped into a seat next to him. Sirius was currently using his knife to carve into the side of the table. Lily simply watched him doing it without telling him not to. "You want something Evans?" Sirius said angrily.

Lily stilled his hand and took the knife out of his hand. "That's not going to work, love. Look, you might not even be one of them. You always seem to be 2 paces ahead of yourself."

Sirius folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah whatever Evans. Why don't you go bother James, I really don't want to hear this right now. I just want it to be over with." And he looked over at the main table.

James looked from Lily to Sirius. He sighed and looked at his hands. He knew Lily meant well but he couldn't help but feel the same way. He didn't want Sirius or himself to go away. Everything had finally settled down a bit after he ran away from home and move in with James.

James looked up when Lily sat down beside him. "Hi," he said. In return she took his hand and squeezed gently. "It's not the end of the world you know. You two seem to overdo it a bit. For all I know it might even be fun to go abroad." James looked at her and for the first time he realized Lily could've been picked out too. When he opened his mouth to voice his concern the doors of the great hall opened and everyone grew silent.

The professors marched in and sat at their table. Only professor Dumbledore remained standing. He beamed at his students.

"Well, well. Welcome everyone to our wonderful meal. I'm glad to see you _all_ made it", and it seemed his eyes stilled on Peter a little while longer.

"First we will enjoy our fabulously made meal and after that we will move right on to the announcement." And Dumbledore sat down. The hall filled itself with protest, but Dumbledore proceeded to talk to the other professors while he started dinner.

Sirius only stared at the food that appeared before him. He frowned. He couldn't eat now! He was way to tense about this whole thing. He kicked the table leg and cursed softly. Next to him Peter, who was sporting bright green hair, chewed away at his food. Even James and Lily were eating.

Dinner seemed to move on quick. Everyone was so nervous they ate either nothing or very fast. Dumbledore stood and smiled a friendly smile. He motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"I see everyone enjoyed his meal, now we will start the ceremony shall we?" Dumbledore was met with loud applause and yells of approval.

"Professor McGonnagal, if you please", Dumbledore bowed at her. When she rose the hall grew dead silent.

"I hereby represent the list of 5 Hogwarts students to be exchanged with Beauxbaton." And she cleared her throat.

"Juliette Ashby" applause and cheers rose from the Huffelpuf table.

"Regulus Black" and a polite applause rose from the Slytherin table. Sirius sat up straight. His brother was sent to Beauxbaton? That would mean he was not!

"Dorian Moxley" and again the Hufflepuf table cheered.

"Peter Pettigrew" the Gryffindor table burst into cheering and James, Sirius and Lily all raised their eyebrows at Peter who positively beamed.

"Christina Wayland" this time the Ravenclaws cheered.

When professor McGonnagal finished even Sirius was cheering. He was ridded of his brother for the time being and he was staying at Hogwarts with James and Lily.

McGonnagal cleared her throat once more and all the studentes quieted down.

"We will receive our 5 exchange students from Beauxbaton on Friday night at the stroke of eight. We expect everyone to come and welcome our guests. We will have a welcome feast in the form of dinner. Please be on time, thank you."

"Oh not to worry he will be on time professor!" James shouted. He swore he could see half a smile on his professors face. They all got up to go back to the dormitory. This called for a celebration!

Sirius pulled James' sleeve and said he would get something to drink and he disappeared out of the main doors.

**A/n**: Thank you for reading. I'd like to know if I'm doing this right. Not too exciting this chapter but I first have to sort this out before I can start the fun. Please leave a review!


	3. Where up is down and everything is round

Yes people

Yes people! I'm back. My computer died and I lost everything I had on it. Nothing could be saved so…. I'll try to update another chapter soon. You'll have to do with this one for a while though

Disclaimer: As usual not mine, just playing.

Chapter three: Where up is down and everything is round

-oOo-

Remus' mood had gone from bad to worse in the last couple of days.  
He was ordering people around more than usual and seemed to be cruel for no reason at all.

Fabien never left his side which was starting to bother him more and more.

"Fabien, why don't you go and ask for some more toilet paper we seem to run out quite fast these days" He said in a condescending tone as he nudged Fabien with his foot.

"What are you talking about, we're not out of.." Fabien began  
"Are you questioning me Fabien? Because if you do, you should also prove me wrong." Remus interrupted him with a tone that suggested he shouldn't even try.

"Remus," Fabien started again  
Remus sat up straight this time and looked at Fabien as if he tried to burn a hole in his head.

Fabien swallowed a lump and started to get up. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and left the dormitory.

Remus looked over at the next bed where 3 of his other so called 'friends' were hanging out.  
Dominique, Florent and Mathieu didn't even look up when Remus had send Fabien away.

Remus sighed and decided he just wanted Mathieu to be in the room for the time being.

"Dominique, Florent… leave" Remus ordered.  
They looked up at Remus and without responding they quickly left the room.

Mathieu sat up and looked at Remus who stared straight ahead of himself.  
He hesitated.  
"Remus? " He asked in his thick voice.

Remus closed his eyes briefly and stood up.  
Mathieu didn't know what to do and sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Remus to say something.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him.  
When Remus backed away a little bit he looked at him questioningly.

Remus didn't look at him but seemed to look at a spot at the wall right above his head.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Mathieu said quietly and gently pushed Remus back.  
"Hmm? Yes, right" Remus said but his mind seemed far off.

He slowly got up from the bed and turned away from Mathieu.  
Mathieu also got up and said "I'll leave you alone for a while."

Remus made no move or responded so Mathieu turned to leave the room. When he was almost at the door he heard the lock click into place and there seemed to be a ward going up.

"Sorry, can't let you go" Remus said. And without a warning he pushed Mathieu against the door and kissed him roughly this time.

Mathieu gasped and tried to fight him off but while he was about a head taller and a couple of pounds heavier Remus seemed to out win him in strength.

Remus grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pushed him towards the bed.  
Mathieu tried to keep his footing but landed face first on the bed.

Before he could get up Remus was already pushing him down and ripped off his pants.

* * *

Remus sighed as he sunk down on the bench in the dining room. Fabien was right beside him as usual.  
Fabien wouldn't let it be noticed that he feared the worst. Ok, so he'd let some tears flow yesterday. He didn't know what to do when Remus was gone.

He too sighed and pulled himself together. Since when was Remus the only one he could talk to! He could make friends by himself thank you very much.

But still….

Mme Prideaux entered the room with the rest of the professors following.

The hall had been quiet ever since the students had sat down at their tables. Probably due to nerves.  
Mme Prideaux cleared her throat to get the attention she already had.

"I hereby present to you the 5 students to go to Hogwarts." Her voice echoed through the hall.

"Elodie Besette" and said girl smiled brightly.

"Michel Desmarais"

"Remus Lupin" and Remus closed his eyes tightly.

"Benoit Laroche"

"Lorraine Rousseau"

"The students named will be expected to be ready to leave on Friday at 6 o'Clock sharp. We wouldn't want to give Hogwarts the wrong impression now would we?" Mme Prideaux stated sharply and she looked at each student she just called out.

"After dinner it's straight to bed!" and she clapped her hands as to finish the speech.

When the students left the hall there were cheers heard. The professors would let them for this time only.

Remus and Fabien remained seated for quite some time after dinner was served.

Remus received several congratulations from other students.  
He just smiled at them politely.

He quietly brushed of his usual group of friends to get a chance to talk to Fabien.

Fabien hadn't touched his food and stared at his hands.

Remus had done some thinking over the last few hours and realized he had been cruel and condescending towards him while he did nothing wrong.  
He needed to keep up his reputation but now he felt sorry for the boy.  
There had been times when Remus was like him. Quiet, shy and an easy target.  
Remus had done something about that but he didn't think Fabien had it in him to do so too.

Remus sighed and finally spoke.

"You should eat Fabien. I won't be gone forever hmm?" and Remus gently shouldered him.

Fabien just sighed.

"Oh come on it's just an exchange. You can write to me right? It's only for a while." But Fabien wouldn't budge.

Remus stared at him for a while. Then he noticed a small splash on Fabien's hand.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" Remus ordered.

They got up and walked out of the hall.

"Let's go outside huh. Fresh air will do you some good." Remus said and Fabien silently followed Remus outside.

Remus had thought on it for a while. It would be almost a school year. It was halfway through October now and he would return when summer holiday would start. He would miss out on Christmas and Easter and his birthday. Well those days still would happen, but he wouldn't spend them with Fabien and his friends.

He thought it would be hard on Fabien but he couldn't quite feel how hard it would be on his friend.

He sighed again. It would be hard he just found out. Fabien was crying.

They walked around the garden of the school for a while and Remus found a nice spot to sit down. Under a tree that stood next to the small pond surrounded by high bushes.

Fabien sat down next to him but didn't look up. He hunched over, pulled up his knees and shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Every once in a while he would wipe at his face.

"Do you really find it this hard to see me leave?" Remus whispered.

Fabien didn't answer but instead his shoulders started to shake.  
"Come on Fabien, someone else takes my place while I'm gone. I'm sure he or she will be very happy to meet someone like you."  
Remus tried his best to sound nice without showing too much of his old self.

Fabien wiped his face one final time and took one big breath.  
He didn't look at Remus when he said: "I will miss you".

Now was not the time for Remus to feel bad about all the stupid things he let Fabien do but his heart just sank to somewhere around his stomache.

_Hogwarts_

"I just can't believe it! Pete! You!" James almost yelled.

They were all sitting in the common room around the fireplace being totally flabbergasted by the fact that Peter was chosen to go abroad.

Sirius and Lily laughed. He had gone to hogsmeade and got some firewhiskey.

They all had some of it and where now discussing Peter.

Peter positively beamed. His hair had now turned a bright pink and it matched his mood.

"I know!I know! Who could've thought they would pick me? I'm so excited!" Peter spoke in a very high voice.

They all laughed.

"Well I guess we have to get you packed tomorrow then!" Sirius said and they all cheered.

**The next day**

_Hogwarts_

Peter never thought he would be picked and he never thought he would be….packed.

They took it quite literally when Sirius said they should get him packed.

He was currently lying wrapped in plastic with a huge red bow in his own trunk. He couldn't move and his mood hung on the edge of happy and very angry.

"Well mate we'll send you on your way tonight around eight-ish" James chuckled.

This was going to be fun.

_Beauxbaton_

Remus packed the last of his belongings.  
Fabien was sitting on his bed watching him pack his stuff.

"You know, maybe the exchange student that's going to stay in our room isn't too bad." Remus said without looking up.

"He might want to hang out with you sometime and you could get to know each other and stuff." Remus straightened up and gave Fabien a slight smile.

Yes he was a softie for Fabien now. But that was just for him. When he would arrive at Hogwarts he wouldn't let anyone in on the fact that he wasn't all that tough.

Fabien had thought that about Remus for about 5 years now.

"Yeah, maybe." Fabien said and slid off his bed and walked out of the room.

Remus looked at his watch. 4 o'clock, still 2 hours remaining. He looked around the room and decided to go downstairs and hang out with his friends for a little while longer.

**6 o'clock**

The students at Beauxbaton had assembled at the front yard of the school. Mme Prideaux would escort the students to Hogwarts and return with their exchange students so she could explain some rules on the way back.

She walked through the hall and pulled on her silk gloves. Then smiled and nodded at the other Professors as she passed them on her way outside.

Her students were lined up perfectly and waiting to depart.

She walked up to her 5 nervous looking students.

"You all said your goodbye's?" she said softly.

They nodded and Mme Prideaux smiled at them.

"Good! Well, then we will now leave for Hogwarts!" she firmly said and turned around and walked towards the carriage with flying horses that was going to bring them to Hogwarts.

The rest of the students applauded and cheered when the 5 students walked away. Remus turned briefly and waved at Fabien who returned it with a bright smile.

On their way to Hogwarts Mme Prideaux explained what the students should expect when they arrived there. She also made it very clear what the consequences would be if they didn't do well at Hogwarts.

The rest of the way Remus stared out of the window of the carriage as the other students played games and drank tea.

They arrived at eight o'clock just as they had planned. Remus was a bit nervous but soon enough pulled himself together and looked just as tough as he always did.

He breathed deeply and stepped outside the carriage.

-oOo-

**A/N:** hope you liked it. If there's something you noticed that doesn't match up or something in the grammar sence please let me know!

Oh and the students from Beauxbaton in order are

Elodie Besette – female

Michel Desmarais – Male

Remus Lupin – (duh) male

Benoit Laroche – male

Lorraine Rousseau - female


	4. Old habits die young

So I have a bit of time on my hands now… Here we go. (Totally ashamed .. 3 years…)

Disclaimer: No, nope still not mine

Chapter 4: Old habits die young

When Remus stepped outside the carriage he could see the whole school had assembled at the front steps.  
There were four students standing in front of the carriage and one seemed to be wrapped up as a present to be given to the Mme Prideaux.

He glanced at her to see her reaction.  
Mme Prideaux was a very strict person and not someone to be messed with.  
Before she could reprimand him a professor stepped forward and scooped up her hand and kissed it.

"Mme Prideaux, such a pleasure seeing you again. I hope you had a pleasant journey." Professor Dumbledore asked while holding her hand.  
Mme Prideaux smiled pleasantly. "Aberforth, it's been so long. I hope you've been well?"

Dumbledore turned towards the Beauxbaton students and smiled broadly and opened his arms wide.  
"Welcome, welcome, please feel at home at our castle. Let's all get inside and have some hot cocoa, I'm sure it's been quite a journey. Come, come." And he waved all the students inside.  
He turned around and looked between Sirius and James and then at Peter who was still trapped in his trunk.  
Without saying a word he turned back around and went inside with the rest of the students.

James and Sirius grinned at each other and set about releasing Peter.

Remus and the other Beauxbaton students were staring up the enchanted ceiling when Professor Dumbledore came in and urged the hall silent.  
Before he could start his speech Sirius and James came running through the double doors ducking away as a spell flew past their heads.  
They ran for the Gryffindor table laughing as a very disgruntled Peter came marching into the hall.  
He sat down at the other end of the table and proceeded to grouch.

Dumbledore gave James and Sirius another Look and started his speech.  
"Another big welcome to our exchange students, I hope you had a pleasant journey. To start things off we will get our new students sorted as we all do when we come to Hogwarts."  
There were some cheers when professor McGonagall came in with the old sorting hat.  
The Beauxbaton students looked around at the cheering students and then looked at Mme Prideaux as to see what to do.

"We will ask you to sit on this stool and put on the hat. It will tell you what house you belong to and thus where you will stay during the exchange."Professor Dumbledore explained.  
"So, here we go! Professor, if you please," Dumbledore gestured towards professor McGonagall.

"If I call your name, please come forward," She said and she unrolled a small roll of parchment.  
"Elodie Besette."  
Elodie got up from the Slytherin table and sat down on the stool. She accepted the hat with a gentle nod and put it on.  
Not long after she put it on it shouted "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table clapped politely.

"Bunch of wankers. Look at them, being all dignified and welcoming" James whispered to Sirius.  
They watched her take a seat between Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black.  
Sirius shuddered in disgust briefly as the second name was called.

Benoit Laroche became a Ravenclaw and Lorraine Rousseau a Hufflepuf. She didn't seem to be satisfied as she threw the hat back at the stool and marched off towards the table with a bit of an attitude.  
Michel Desmarais was also a Slytherin and now it was Remus' turn.  
He swallowed thickly as he walked towards the stool.  
He had read a book about Hogwarts and if he was not mistaken, the hat saw it all.  
Before he put the hat on he had a view of several hundred students staring at him and then there seemed to be no one around anymore.

He heard a voice saying "Well, well Mr. Lupin I see I have a special case on my hands here."  
Remus nearly pulled off the hat when it talked again.  
"You think you want to be in Slytherin don't you? You've got a reputation to keep up…"  
Remus didn't answer.  
"No, no, no, you are a GRYFFINDOR" He heard the hat shout the last part out loud.

"Gryffindor! No, it couldn't be," Remus thought. But he pulled the hat off none the less.  
He walked towards a cheering table all the way followed by a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Now that we are sorted we can have some cocoa and say goodbye to our own students. I trust the other sixth years to escort our guest to their respective dormitories and around the school. Enjoy!" Professor Dumbledore waved his arms and steaming cups of cocoa appeared in front of the students.

James and Sirius got up and sat next to Peter who seemed to have eased down a bit.  
"Weird huh, I'll be leaving in about 10 minutes. Even though you embarrassed me in front of the whole school and the exchange ones, I'm still going to miss you guys." Peter said.  
James gave him a sided hug and said "Aww, we will miss pranking you too Pete!"  
Sirius just grinned at him and then looked across the table at Remus.  
Something was very intriguing about the boy.

After they waved off the Hogwarts exchange students it was time to resign to the houses.  
Remus followed a red headed girl who had promptly introduced herself as Lily Evans when Remus had ran into her as he tried to go back inside.

She was talking about the castle and the classes but Remus couldn't quite follow everything as she was talking too fast for him.  
Remus tried to explain she had to slow down when a boy with extremely tousled hair bumped into him and pushed him into some hallway and away from Lily.  
"Don't mind her mate, the name's James Potter" James said and extended his hand towards him. Remus shook it a bit confused and turned around to see if Lily had come too.  
"Remus Lupin. That lady was going to take me to Gryffindor but…"  
"Don't be afraid, we will take you there." Sirius bumped into his other side as they continued walking down some stairs.  
"Sirius Black, nice to meet you. Here you go." Sirius said and he whacked Remus on the head with his wand.  
Remus cringed and rubbed the spot while he was hauled off between the two boys.  
"Wait!" Remus shouted and tried to pull himself free from their grasp.

Both boys promptly let go and Remus realized he was standing on the edge of a very big drop off and he tried to scramble back when he felt a push.

"There you go!" Someone shouted from behind him and Remus fell off the edge.  
He tried to scream but no sound came and before he knew it he hit a stack of pillows.  
The two boys must have followed him down because two more bodies seemed to flop down in the pillows.  
The boy with ruffled hair rolled out of the pillows first followed by a laughing boy with long black hair.  
Remus got up and brushed off his clothes. He was disgruntled, angry maybe. He didn't like being messed around with.  
"Whoa, I think we pissed him off."James stage whispered.  
Sirius just looked at him with a huge grin and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"I do hope we didn't break him." He said.

Remus' face turned red as he glared at both boys.  
"Nom de Dieu!" Remus shouted.  
"I didn't ask for this you idiots! Leave me alone!" He shouted, turned around and stalked off.

"I think we pissed him off."James laughed.  
"Yes, I think we did." Sirius grinned.

Remus pulled open the door he encountered and proceeded in going right not knowing where to go. He couldn't care less. He just wanted to get as far away from those two idiots as he could get.  
When he rounded another corner he spotted the read headed girl.

"Remus! Where did you go?" Lily came towards him as she looked him up and down.  
"Gods… Sirius and James right?" She asked and she took his arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction.

"Yes, I believe that are their names. One hit me in the head pretty hard and the other pushed me into what seemed oblivion." Remus stated a bit angry. "I guess they at least had the decency to introduce themselves before they proceeded to try and kill me".  
Lily looked at him with a slight smile. "Yes, they are that way. But you know, either the drop off scared you so much it shocked English into you or either of them put a language charm on you."  
Remus touched his head where Sirius had hit him and looked at Lily.  
"I guess it must be a charm the long haired boy put on me" He said.  
"That would be Sirius. He's good at charms though. In multiple ways I guess." She smiled at him and guided him back to the Gryffindor common room.

She gave him the password in case he got lost and found his way back to the dorms and showed him where the boys' rooms were.  
When they came back down they found Sirius and James hanging round the fireplace.

"Hey, you" James called to Lily.  
"James you idiot! Couldn't you at least wait until tomorrow before terrorizing the new students?" Lily glared at him.  
"Aw, come on we didn't do anything besides charming him and welcoming him to our fine school, love" James looked at her with pleading eyes.  
Lily huffed and turned to Remus.  
"I'm sorry Remus but there is only one bed available in the dorms at the moment. This means you have to room with them."And she pointed over her shoulder at James and Sirius.

Remus sighed and looked at the grinning boys.  
"I guess there is no other way then." He said and made a complicated gesture with his hand.

James sprung up from the couch with a yelp and danced around the room as if he was bitten.  
Sirius laughed out loud but realized too late that Remus looked at him too.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sirius warned but he was too late. Suddenly he seemed to itch all over and he too nearly danced around the room.  
Lily looked at Remus with some new found respect.  
"Wow, wandless magic! I like you already. Goodnight Remus." She said and winked at him.  
"Goodnight Miss Evans, and thank you for showing me around."  
Lily turned and left dodging James who tried to grab her for a goodnight kiss.

"Now, my pets, please show me to my room." Remus said and he made another gesture and now James and Sirius were showing him the way to their room.

Let me know what you think!


	5. When in doubt

Disclaimer: No, nope still not mine

Chapter 5: When in doubt…

**Beauxbaton  
**Peter never expected Beauxbatons to be nearly twice as big as Hogwarts.  
He had found a companion in a boy named Fabien who seemed to be nice enough to show him around and help him with get familiar with the school rules.

Peter was assigned to Remus' dorms and tried his best at making some friends.  
This proved to be harder than he thought.  
These people seemed to be even more snobbish then the Slytherins back at Hogwarts.

When it was time for lights out Peter sat on the edge of his strange bed and sighed deeply.  
He was determined to make some friends at this place.  
He pulled the covers up to his chin and decided that tomorrow would be his day, he was sure of it.

**Hogwarts**  
Remus woke early as per usual and dragged himself to the bathrooms.  
He scratched his messy head and yawned. When he looked up he found a note stuck to the mirror.

'Good morning sunshine!  
Here's a map for you in case you decide on some breakfast.  
We will meet you there at some point of the day, because you know it's Saturday and people tend to sleep…..'

Remus ripped the piece of paper off and flipped it over to find some sort of map that consisted of different colored lines with scribbled things like: No, not this way and turn back!

He shook his head and preceded with his morning rituals and decided he would find his own way to the great hall.

When he arrived at the great hall he noticed the only people awake were his fellow Beauxbaton students.  
He made sure his bored and snobbish mask was in place before he entered the hall.  
Michel and Benoit sat at the Slytherin table and acknowledged Remus with a small nod.  
"Good morning Remus, I expect you slept well?" Michel asked in his French baritone.  
"Benoit, Michel," Remus nodded towards each "Yes, I must say it did me some well".

He sat down across the table and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"But I do hope your fellow students are treating you with more respect than mine." He proceeded in a snobbish tone.  
"Did they not treat you well then? What happened, you should address the headmaster if they misbehave!" Benoit said briskly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle myself," He said as he buttered his toast "but I think some students need a bit of a, shall we say, challenge."  
"What do you mean?" Michel asked.  
"I mean that if they think they can outsmart me with magic tricks they need to think twice. If they will not listen they will feel the consequences. I didn't come here to play, I came here to work." And Remus gave each a nod and got up from the table eating his toast on his way out.

He decided a walk around the castle would do him some good and he pulled out the map Sirius and James had left for him.  
He took another bite of his toast and headed down a corridor which should lead to the library according to his map.

**Beauxbaton**

Peter thought it was way too early to get up on a Saturday morning.  
According to his watch it was just past 7 o'clock and the dorm seemed to be bustling with activity.

Mathieu seemed to have already taken a shower and Fabien was pulling on his socks.  
Florent came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth and seemed to be annoyed at something Matthieu did or said.

Peter didn't speak a word of French and watched the whole scene unfold in front of him and realized he should get dressed too.  
When he got up and pulled off his shirt the door slammed open and Dominique came waltzing in.  
Peter yelped a very feminine yelp and tried to cover himself.

All eyes turned towards him.  
"What's the matter chubby, you scared of a girl?"Dominique teased in a condescending way.  
"No, no that's not it it's just that hum ah I mean," Peter stuttered.  
Dominique slowly came towards him.  
"I think you are! Maybe we should help you get over your embarrassment. Come here you."She said and she crooked a finger at him.

Without doing anything Peter seemed to move towards her. He tried to stop the movement but he realized he couldn't.  
Slowly he was being pushed towards the door. And on the way he seemed to lose his pajama pants too.

**Hogwarts**

Remus thought the corridor seemed a bit too dark to be leading towards a public place such as the library.  
There were stairs going down and he thought it weird for a library to be in what seemed to be the dungeons of the school.

The corridor widened and there was a group of students in front of a portrait.  
He thought the black haired girl that stood off to the right looked a lot like Sirius.  
"What are you looking at, shrimp?" She spat.  
Remus lifted an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, I just thought you looked a lot like someone I met last night."  
They all laughed at him.  
"He must've met Sirius." A boy in the back said.  
Remus couldn't quite see him as he was a lot smaller than the other members of the group.

"Yes, you Blacks all seem to look alike huh, wonder how that's possible." A white headed boy said and the whole group laughed again.  
The smaller boy made his way forward and looked at Remus from head to toe.  
Remus couldn't help but think that this boy didn't have a shower for about a week and his nose seemed to have been broken at some point.

"I think", the boy said as he slowly made a circle around Remus "We have ourselves a lost sheep."  
"Maybe…. We should '_help_' him."And he grinned a yellow toothed grin.  
The whole group laughed again.

"Yes, he seems lost. Us Blacks are very well known for our '_help_'. Maybe I should _push_ him in the right direction." The Black haired girl said and she slowly twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I'm sorry if I gave any of you the wrong impression. I'm not lost you see, I just went to find a lavatory but all I have seemed to have found is a smelly pit with some rotten eggs in it." And he slowly slid his hand around his wand inside his robe pocket.

He saw one of the other boys reach for his wand and before he could even form a spell Remus calmly said _"obliviate" _and proceeded to point his wand at the greasy headed boy.  
"I can erase his complete memory and don't think I won't do that. I might have been sorted into Gryffindor but don't even think you're better than me. Don't question my strength because I outweigh any of you. by. far." He calmly stated.  
He didn't like these people. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end.

"Oh my, he's got an attitude" The white headed boy laughed.  
"I don't think you know who you're talking to. I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you." Lucius warned and he stepped forward.  
"Obliviate isn't exactly a difficult spell to master now is it? There are far worse things I can think of. Maybe you would like to try?" And he whipped out his wand and said "_Crucio".  
_But the spell didn't hit Remus at all. It seemed to splatter in every direction from his body.

Remus breathed heavily.  
"An unforgivable? You think I'm that stupid?" and he pointed his wand at Lucius.  
"Maybe we should see how you do when I hit you with that one."

At that moment the portrait behind the group slid open and a blond haired girl leaned against the doorframe behind it.  
"I don't think you should be doing that Remus." Elodie said. "He might really get hurt and I don't think they'd let you stay any longer."  
She pushed herself off the frame and stepped outside. She then pointed her wand at the still obliviated boy and undid the spell.  
She stood in front of Remus and addressed the group.  
"Remus wasn't lying when he said he would win out on you. He is the top student of our school. He even gets extra instructions in lessons beyond our school work. I suggest you just let him be."

"You think we're afraid of this, this, this…. _boy_?" Bellatrix took a step forward.  
"He doesn't know who he's messing with. _I_ am a _Black!_ Don't you know anything about us you French pigs?" She fumed.

"I do believe you're the one who doesn't know who she's talking to." Remus retorted.  
"Really now?" Bellatrix took a step forward. "You're telling me you French nitwit never heard of the Black family? I do believe I hold more power in my little finger than you and your whole family pulled together".

"Then I believe you never heard about my family," Remus didn't back an inch "We seemed to be notorious for killing people who think they're better than us".

Before any of them could continue someone came down the hall.  
It was a professor.

"Well well, you kids are up early today? We're not getting in trouble here now are we? Because if so, I will have to do something about that." Slughorn said as he looked at both the group of Slytherins and Remus and Elodie.  
"I say you are blocking the hallway. Come now, come let's clear out shall we?"And he smiled his stupid smile as he ushered Remus and Elodie out of the hallway up the stairs.

Once out of earshot Elodie pulled Remus into a nook.  
"You idiot, don't get into trouble with those people! Why did you do that?" She whispered angrily.

"I didn't start the argument", Remus said nonchalantly as he brushed off his sleeve."They are the ones who should know better. They're a year ahead of us and using an unforgivable curse in school…." He didn't finish his sentence and sighed.  
"I should be off now. Good day to you Elodie." And he started to cross the hallway towards the library he was looking for.

**Beauxbaton**

Peter was close to tears. He wouldn't cry. No.

He was naked, hence for the small piece of cloth covering his private parts, and posed as a cherub statuette complete with bow and arrow.  
That wasn't really what bothered him. Sirius and James did things like that to him, but never in a public place like the dining hall. And he wouldn't be naked. At least not like this.

The whole school seemed to look at him and laugh out loud.  
Suddenly the doors to the dining hall were slammed open and a professor came marching in.  
The hall went quiet.  
"Who did this?" Professor Romain shouted and pointed up at Peter. "Don't think I won't find out. And _when_ I find out..." but he was interrupted by another professor that came into the room.  
It was Mme Prideaux herself.  
The room went even quieter.  
She slowly walked between her students and without so much as look at Peter she undid his binding charm.  
Peter slowly climbed of the column they'd put him on.  
"Please see to the boy professor Romain," she said calmly.  
Professor Romain bowed slightly and conjured a blanket to cover the naked boy.

Mme Prideaux slowly walked towards Fabien's little group.  
She stopped in front of Fabien and gently pushed his chin up as to face her.  
"I think we all know the consequences of this little scheme." She almost whispered but she was loud enough for all the students to hear.  
Fabien knew better than to protest. He didn't do anything but he'd take the punishment anyway.

She let go of him and faced the rest of the group. Dominique in particular.  
"You will go to my office and you will stay there until I tell you to leave. I don't care if it's an hour, a week or even a year, I won't hear a thing out of any of you."  
They bowed slightly and scurried out of the room.  
Peter saw Fabien follow them.  
"N-n-n-no, that is…not" Peter stammered.  
"What's that?" Mme Prideaux turned towards him. "Is there some mistake?" She smiled at him gently.

"No, I mean, that is. Fabien… he didn't… he wasn't part of this." Peter whispered and dared not to look at her.  
"Very well. I shall see to it that he gets a milder punishment." She said and turned to leave.  
"But Madame, he didn't do anything." Peter half shouted.

"But that's just it, my dear boy. He didn't do anything. He could have done something. He could have helped you!" And her words sounded final.  
She nodded at professor Romain, who bowed his head at the headmistress and she left the room.

"Now, as for the rest of you," Romain said "for the remainder of the day you will be assigned to your dormitories. Food and drinks shall be delivered there at the appointed times."  
There was no protest from the room and they all moved to their respected dormitories without a sound.

Peter was escorted to the hospital wing to get some privacy and some clothes.  
He was grateful for the white screen the nurse put up and finally let his tears flow.  
He felt so far away from home and so alone. He didn't think he was ever going to like this place. Ever.


End file.
